A Christmas Special
by RoseKatChan
Summary: Throughout a Christmas day we read an adventure wiith a crazy authoress and the characters who follow. Laughter, rememorable events and the love between everyone. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights belong to their original owners. I just own the plot and my own characters.


_Hey everyone, welcome to my Christmas special. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own my own characters and the plot of this story._

* * *

"Okay, so Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Inuyasha and Marina, Sesshomaru and Alexis are coming by later for the Christmas party" Rose puts the boxes she is carrying aside on the table. "I have a lot of work to do in such little time."

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in, it's open."

The sound of a door opening and then closing can be heard followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey Rosie, need any help?"

"Allie!" Rosie grins and goes over to Allie who is taking off her boots and gives her a big hug. "Great to see you. And yes, sure, please. The more help the merrier."

Allie looks around at all the boxes with Christmas stuff which still has to be put up. "Great where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere and everywhere" Rose spins around with arms out to show everything. "I would have more done than just the cookies, but I was looking after Paigerooni."

"Awwe" Allie takes a closer look at the cookies. "They look so sweet. Did she help you with the cookies?"

"Yep" Rose nods. "She helped me cut them out."

"Very nicely done" Allie approves. "Well I think we will only be half done by the time everyone gets here."

Rose and Allie look around at all the boxes of Christmas stuff and the half decorated tree.

"You're right about that Allie. And I know just who can help."

Allie takes a step back as Rose takes a step forward into the open living room. As Rose steps forward, she begins to glow glow and her cat ears and tail appear.

"There, all done" Rose smiles happily turning back towards Allie.

Allie shakes her head. "Rosie... Whenever you do that you have brought a character here."

"Well it is my story, and I am throwing a party for characters I use in my stories" Rose opens up a box and starts taking out tree ornaments. "You are right about bringing a character here though. Except it is four characters I brought, not just one."

"Rosie! You know that drains you to the point of exhaustion!" Allie exclaims as she puts the box down out of the way to start heading over to Rose.

"No, I'm-" Rose faints and collapses.

Before she hits the ground however, she is caught by a guy with black spiky hair with read tips on the end.

"Don't worry Allie, I got her."

"Aannd..." "...We got you." Two sets of hands help Allie into a chair.

The spiky haired guy who caught Rose carries her over to the couch and sets her down gently before turning back towards the others.

"She's alright, just asleep after using too much energy to bring us all here."

Allie nods her head, unable to say anything.

"Why would she do something like that?" Someone standing by the far wall to the kitchen says.

Allie's head turns abruptly around. "Excuse me Kaiba-boy" She stands up and marches forward til she's basically nose to nose with him. "But I believe it is her gift to your hikari's and you since they have missed you and she knows you have missed them!"

"Seto, don't go picking a fight with Rose's friend now" Yami exclaims, looking at Seto with a 'don't you be all high and mighty'.

"We are guests here Seto."

"We were invited."

"It's Kaiba to you both Marik and Bakura" Kaiba snaps at the two of them.

"Eh, whatever" Bakura and Marik say at the same time while opening Christmas boxes.

"Allie, is there anything we can do to help out?" Yami turns and asks Allie who has now stopped seething at Kaiba.

"Yea, actually there is" she moves over to the five Christmas boxes. "You can help set up these Christmas decorations. It would be a big help and we would be on schedule for the party."

Everyone nods. "We can do that" courses through the room.

Allie looks to Rose on the couch and Kaiba comes up beside her and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"She will be fine Allie, don't you worry."

"I know" Allie picks some ornaments out of the box in front of her. "I still worry about her sometimes though."

Kaiba nods his head and goes over to the last unopened box of Christmas ornaments. Yami walks up to Kaiba with ornaments in hand that he is about to put up.

"That was really nice of you cousin."

"Shut up Yami."

Yami chuckles and walks away to put up the decorations with everyone else.

45 minutes later...

The room is all decorated along with the tree. There is only one thing missing on the tree and that is the star which Allie is holding for safe keeping.

"Finished" Seto exclaims putting his empty box down.

"About damn time."

"That felt like it took forever."

Yami places his empty box aside and walks over to Rose on the couch. Rose, still out of it begins to stir.

Yami, worried that all the ruckus Bakura, Marik and Seto are making will wake up Rose, turns around facing them. Shadow magic flaring around him like fire. "ENOUGH you three" he tells them in a loud voice, but not loud enough to wake Rose up all the way. "We don't need to wake her up and cause any trouble."

"Oi, stupid Pharaoh-" "-don't need to wreck our fun" Marik and Bakura complain.

Seto walks over near Yami and glares at both of them. "Quit. Bugging. My. Cousin. And. Shut. Up. Both. Of. You."

Bakura and Marik gulp and nod their heads because they know Seto Kaiba means business.

Meanwhile with all the quarreling going on between the four, they didn't notice Rose wake up and is currently sitting up watching the four in front of her.

Allie did see Rose wake up and watch them and made her way over with the star. "Hey Rose, you alright?"

Everyone stops what they are doing and realize that Rose is laughing at them.

"You should see your faces...haha..." Rose laughs so much that tears come to her eyes. She takes the star from Allies hand and gets up.

"Everyone will be here soon, I'd better put the star on the tree." Rose walks forward a few steps before stopping to stretch.

"Ummm..."

"Rosechan..."

Rose stops stretching and turned to look at Marik and Bakura. "What do you two want now?"

They look at each other before looking back at Rose.

"I think what they are trying to say is that maybe someone else should put the star up since you are still recovering from earlier" Yami exclaims trying to reason with Rose.

"Uh oh, shouldn't of said that" Allie says under her breath.

"Never learn..." Kaiba mutters under his breath.

"Somethings gonna happen" "I think so 'kura." Marik and Bakura say to each other.

"Oh really..."

Rose jumps from her spot on the ground to hovering at the top of the tree and placing the star on, to on Yami's back.

"Now what was that you said about I couldn't or shouldn't do it?"

Yami gulps and shakes his head. "Nevermind."

Rose climbs off his back so they are facing each other. "Got that right." She gives him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Allie.

Allie turns to Kaiba "see I told you so."

Bakura and Marik's mouth hang open.

Allie looks over at Rose. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Did what? I always put the star on the tree." Rose exclaims.

"I meant the kiss Rosie" Allie's hand covers her eyes since her friend isn't getting it.

"Oohh.." Rose finally gets it. Her face lights up like a lightbulb. "Well I am the author of the story, and it was just on his cheek. Plus I could never break Yami and Yugi up, they belong together." She whispers the last part of her mini speech to Allie so the boys won't hear.

Ding dong. The doorbell can be heard throughout the house.

"What time is it?" Rose looks at the clock. "Yikes! That's everyone, they just got here."

Rose runs around gathering up all the empty boxes and throwing them in the spare room before turning back to the occupants in the room.

"Okay everyone, it's showtime. You four can hang out in here for a little while until everyone is all settled in, alright?" She looks at Marik and Bakura. "And no breaking anything you two, Got. It."

Both Marik and Bakura gulp and nod their heads in unison.

"Alrighty, lets go greet our guests Allie" Rose walks out of the room.

"This will be a great party" Allie follows and closes the door behind her, leaving the guys in the room.

When the girls got to the door and opened it, there was everyone and a real pissed off hanyou in front. Everyone else had a slightly sheepish look of 'it's okay' and Sesshomaru at the back has his normal no emotion face on.

"Why the hell did it take you so long to answer the damn door Rose?" Inuyasha says above everyone else.

"Uh oh" chorused throughout the group.

"Sit boy!" Rose says and Inuyasha kisses the concrete.

"Inuyasha, you know better" Marina bends down to his level to help him up once he can get up while everyone makes their way into the house, shaking their heads.

"That idiot will never learn" Sesshomaru points out the obvious while passing Inuyaha and going into the house.

"Now, now Sesshy" Alexis exclaims. "Be nice to your brother, even though it can be hard, it is Christmas after all."

"I'll try..." Sesshomaru states and sits down on one of the couches. "No promises though.

Alexis accepts this answer and gives him a hug and sits on his lap.

Inuyasha, still on the ground, lifts his head up off the ground and looks at Marina. "Damn, I forgot she could do that."

Alexis just shakes her head and helps Inuyasha up. Allie who is still at the door invites them inside before closing the door and joining everyone in the living room.

"Now, before we begin with the festivities, I have some early Christmas presents to give out to the four of you." Rose points at Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey before walking around the corner.

"Oh no Rose..." Malik exclaims.

"...ya don' have da give us anything..." Joey adds.

"Being here is good enough" Ryou exclaims.

"It's being with friends and family that is important" Yugi finishes.

Rose re-enters the room. "Sorry guys, too late now."

Marik is the first to come out followed by Bakura, and Seto. Needless to say, their hikari's were speechless.

"What's the matter puppy, can't believe I am here?" Seto teases and smirks at Joey.

"Hey! I ain't no puppy d'er rich boy-" Seto captures Joeys lips in a kiss stopping anything else he was going to say. After they break from the kiss, they start talking to catch up.

"What... are... you..." Is all Ryou is able to get out since Bakura captures him in a hug. When Bakura finally does pull away, he looks lovingly at Ryou. "I missed you my hikari, is that so hard to believe?"

Malik and Marik have already greeted one another and are catching up for old times sake.

Allie has now wandered over to Inuyasha's group and is talking with them.

Rose now turns her attention unto Yugi. "And last but not least, Yugi" Rose grins widens. Yugi turns his happy for his friends smile to look at Rose. "I know you have missed Yami a lot and that he has missed you the same amount. Plus I know that the two of you are both madly in love with each other..." She pauses for a breath. Yugi's face is bright cherry red and she has a pretty good feeling that his counterpart does too. "Last but not least... Ladies and gentlmen, hanyou and demon... I give you Yugi's present!" Rose's arms fly to the entry way and everyone chuckles. After a few seconds, Yami emerges into the room.

Now Yugi suspected that it would be Yami when the other yami's entered the room. Unfortunately it was all too much for poor Yugi and his legs give out. Yami is able to capture his light in his arms before he hits the ground however.

"Good catch Yami" Marina exclaims.

Yami nods his head towards Marina in acknowledgement and carries Yugi over to the empty couch sitting him in his lap.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Yo Rosie, where's my gift?" Inuyasha asks loudly earning a slap from Marina. "Inuyasha! Really is that all you care about?"

Rose saves Inuyasha from Marina's wrath. "It's okay 'rina. I have your gifts right here. She glows slightly and their presents appear on their laps.

Marina got an art book with coloring pencils. Alexis got a scrapbook. Sesshomaru got a new pair of shoes. And Inuyasha... received a bag of dog treats.

"What? Dog treats!" He looks up to see a pissed off Rose with shadow magic swirling around her. "... I'll shut up now."

Sesshomaru chuckles. "About time." Rose relaxes.

"Now if all that is done, I have a gift to give to Rose" Allie pulls out a wrapped gift from behind her back.

"It's from all of us" Yugi gestures to the four hikari's, Marina, Inuyasha, Alexis and Allie.

"We hope you like it Rose" Sesshomaru says in his platonic voice.

"Awwe thank you everyone" Rose exclaims as she takes the present from Allie. She opens the gift carefully to reveal an amethyst rose.

"Oh My God!" The empty box falls from Rose's hand. "It's absolutely beautiful, thank you everyone."

She carefully takes the flower and puts it in her hair. The four yami's work their shadow magic off in the corner before turning around and standing next to Rose.

"That is a beautiful rose they gave you Rose" Yami says taking a closer look at the rose in her hair.

"Very you" Kaiba states with a slight smirk.

"Haha... Kaiba's being nice" Marik laughs. "Where's a camera?"

Bonk. Malik knocks him on the head with his fist. "Not now, Marik."

"The four of us decided to get you something too" Bakura says with a kind smile and looks back at Ryou.

"What" Rose looks at the four of them. "You didn't have to, really."

Yami shakes his head and pulls out what they just made. "You reunited us with our hikari's and have done so much for us that we wanted to give you something from us as a way of saying thank you."

Yami then places the item on her head, being careful of the rose, and securing it in so it won't fall. "Take a look Rose."

Allie passes Rose a little mirror so she can see. "Allie, you always seem to know when to have all the right things." She looks in the mirror and sees the guys gift on her.

The gift they gave is a headband which is able to hold her amethyst rose in it on her hair to ensure it won't fall. On the top, it has the eye of horus on it.

"And the holder for the rose can fold in so it isn't there all the time" Yami adds.

"I love it, thank you guys." She pulls the four of them in for a hug.

"The rest of you come here for a hug too" Rose states waving her arm to have them join in on the hug.

Everyone else gets up for the hug, with some hesitation from Sesshomaru. They all go around for one big group hug with Rose and Allie in the middle.

"I'm not a big huggy person." Both Sesshomaru and Kaiba state as they are in on the group hug.

Marina's power fluxes in warning. "Deal with it boys or you won't just have me to deal with."

Both boys gulp and hug better than before.

"So Rose, would you say this is one of your best Christmas's ever?" Allie looks over at Rose from her spot in the group hug.

"Nope" Rose states grinning widely. "Even better"

Allie smiles. "Merry Christmas Rose."

"Merry Christmas Allie, you're the best." Rose smiles and is able to hug Allie.

Everyone awwe's. Rose and Allie look around at everyone. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas Rose!" Chorused through the room.

Allie looks at Rose.

"So Rose, same time next year?"

Rose nods. "You bet!"

* * *

_Well guys that's it for my Christmas Special crossover fic. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I was in it._

_No anime characters were injured in the makings of this story. I only own my own characters and the plot for this story. All Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha characters belong to their respective owners._

_I hope you like it. Please read and review. And Merry Christmas!_

_~ Rose_


End file.
